


get outta my seat

by uwujii



Series: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Libraries, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwujii/pseuds/uwujii
Summary: All Atsumu wanted was to take a nap, but his boyfriend was in the way. So, he improvises.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161587
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	get outta my seat

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: College AU & "I'm not moving, your lap is comfortable" or SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 :D

Atsumu loved sleeping, but his sleeping schedule was wonky. There were times where would sleep at nine then wake up at three, or he would sleep at midnight then wake up at either ten or four. So basically, he needed naps throughout the week depending on if he had enough sleep that night.

Today, Atsumu slept at midnight and woke up at six. One would probably call that enough, but he always had a rule that he would at least have eight every day, and he would do everything in his power to catch up on his sleep.

His ultimate weapon was the library. It was quiet, and the only thing you could hear was the door opening and closing, along with students flipping through pages and murmuring with one another. It was his perfect nap place. 

He even had a special spot there, at the back row of all the tables, and the last chair near the wall and close enough to one of the enormous windows. There, he could see the whole University, where he could spot his friends and other students walking around. He would use his earphones and play music every time he slept, and he always woke up energized.

The librarian, along with the regular library users, knew that was Atsumu's napping place and had made no actions against it; they even avoid that area just for him. He didn't snore or fall over the table, so he wasn't hurting anyone or making noise, which was all fair. It was perfect, just thinking about it made him excited to go take a na—

"What's my curly-haired boyfriend doing in my seat?" He mumbles to himself as he gives his bag to the librarian. She chuckles lightly after hearing, "I believe Sakusa is doing it on purpose."

Atsumu looks at her, surprised, "on purpose?"

"Yes, he said something about you not getting enough sleep and wouldn't listen to him? He's quite talkative when it's about you," she tells him with a teasing smile, but instead of Atsumu getting flustered and being swoon, he pouts, "I just had to finish one last essay, that jerk."

The librarian tries not to laugh and just shooed him away, "go take your nap next to him, or maybe he'll move." Atsumu crosses his arms as he heads his way there, now in a sour mood because of his seat being taken out of spite by his boyfriend.

Kiyoomi looks up from the book he's reading, and the look in his eyes said it all. Even with his mask, Atsumu could read all the looks in his eyes, and right now, they were teasing. "Omi, what are you doing in my seat?" Atsumu asks quietly, not taking the seat next to him.

"It's a perfect place to read this book I found. Why? Do you have your name on this chair?" Kiyoomi replies quietly as well, but it only pisses Atsumu off because he knows that behind his mask was a sly smirk.

"You of all people know this is my spot. You sat with me the other day while I took an hour nap!" Atsumu doesn't raise his voice, but there are his hand movements that gave emphasis. Kiyoomi only stares at him and shrugs, "I told you to sleep early last night."

"I just finished up an essay."

"It was due next week."

"I forget to do them if I don't finish them soon!"

"I could have reminded you."

"Get outta my seat!"

"No."

Atsumu huffs and puffs his cheeks as he swiftly took the book Kiyoomi was holding and pulled the chair so he'd have enough space to do what he was planning to. Kiyoomi only watched as everything happened so quickly, even the other students watched as Atsumu did the most ridiculous thing.

Atsumu sat on Kiyoomi's lap, arms crossed, lips pouted, cheeks puffed from frustration and utter childishness. Everyone stared, some wanting to burst out laughing, and some just confused, but no one seemed to have disliked it since they weren't kicked out.

"Atsumu."

He doesn't listen; he just continues to sit on Kiyoomi's lap, which he finds comfortable as time passed while he sat. So comfortable that he might even consider just to nap there, in spite and comfort.

" _Atsumu,_ " it was shushed, but the emphasis on his name made him look down at Kiyoomi, who was blushing out of embarrassment. Atsumu's pout turned into a grin when he saw the pink tint on Kiyoomi's cheeks through the top of his mask.

"Atsumu, I'll move to the next chair. You can take the chair. People are looking," Atsumu could hear how embarrassed Kiyoomi was, and that made him want to stay on his lap longer. "I'm not moving. Your lap is comfortable."

"I'm not your precious, perfect seat."

Atsumu puts his hand on his chin, feigning a thinking face, but in the end waves his hand dismissively, "you're my seat now."

Kiyoomi struggles to push him off, but it doesn't work, and Atsumu just grins in amusement. He sees the librarian chuckle from her desk and his grin widens. "You can have your book, though," Atsumu gives him the book, where Kiyoomi takes and lightly smacks it on his back, "you jerk."

"You're the one who took my seat, Omi!"

"You're the one who didn't sleep, Atsu."

"I had a reason!"

"And so do I."

"I'm taking a nap whether you like it or not!"

Kiyoomi stares at him in disbelief, and Atsumu gives him a serious yet playful look as he moves to get a better position. Kiyoomi takes this time to pull a chair with his leg and connects the chair to his so they'd be connected, and he pushes Atsumu off his lap with full force.

Luckily, none of that made too loud of a sound, but there's a frowning Atsumu. Kiyoomi sighs and pulls the grumpy Atsumu so he would lean on his shoulder; the blond doesn't do anything as he gets moved around.

"Lean on me instead?"

Atsumu doesn't reply, and Kiyoomi chuckles in amusement at the childishness of his boyfriend, "I'll get you food when we get back into the apartment."

No response, but Atsumu moves to get comfortable. Kiyoomi leans on the chair as Atsumu's weight is on him. Then, Atsumu speaks, "you won't let me fall over?"

"Of course not." 

**Author's Note:**

> :D
> 
> I write threads on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/koukofii) too :D but more on bkak & krkn


End file.
